Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2018
00:59-56 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-12 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:00-13 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-21 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:00-22 Hey! : ) 01:00-30 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:05-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:05-44 Hoi 01:06-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:07-36 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:07-38 Hey- oh wait you're gone 01:08-29 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:09-16 Nope lol, just kinda busy xd 01:10-49 Oh okey XD 01:10-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:13-59 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:16-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:16-21 Hoi again lol 01:16-25 Why does everyone leave me? ;-; 01:16-29 Idk 01:16-35 Lol I didn't try to 01:16-50 I was just doin week-late home work :P 01:16-55 : P 01:17-25 What are you doing right now? 01:17-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:17-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:18-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:18-34 RPing with Astra XD and checking my DeviantArt 01:25-47 "Cue the flash paper fortune cookies" now that's something I never thought I'd be saying XD 01:30-50 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:30-56 XD 01:31-00 HI! 01:31-11 MY NAME IS FRISK!! FRISKY DA FRISK 01:31-13 Sorry 01:31-15 Undertale ref 01:31-16 XD 01:31-24 ASTRA *hugs* 01:31-32 *hugs back* 01:31-35 HI PUWPLE!! 01:31-39 I GOT THE REF IT'S OKEY 01:34-11 You still there? 01:35-24 I'm all alone again;-; 01:35-52 Nuuu 01:35-57 I still here 01:36-01 I was getting hot chocolate 01:36-07 Yay! 01:36-10 XD 01:36-39 Ooh hot chocolate I had some of that the other night after I got off work 01:36-57 Nice 01:38-53 It was a weird shift. Nobody was coming to the store because it's a Monday evening and it's super cold 01:39-09 Yet I stayed there two hours longer than I expected to 01:39-17 Where do you work??(As in the company, not the city duh XD) 01:40-43 It's a regional chain of restaurants/ice cream stores called Braum's 01:40-50 Ooooh 01:40-55 I've never heard of it ;-; 01:41-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:41-12 Hey guys 01:41-24 I wouldn't expect you to XD nobody outside of the area has 01:41-35 HI PIGGY! 01:41-50 Hi astra : P 01:41-50 Hey Guineapigs! You need a shorter nickname haha XD 01:42-00 Haha, yea, hi purple! 01:42-19 Xd 01:43-28 Recently i've been watching My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding...It's put me off marrying a Romani Guy XD 01:43-43 0_0 okay then.... 01:43-46 Xd 01:44-12 XD 01:44-21 XD 01:44-43 So... What were you guys talking about before I rudely interrupted? XD 01:44-51 *writes down* Don't try to hook Astra up with any Romani guys... 01:44-58 Haha yea 01:45-05 My part-time job XD 01:45-23 Xd oh, cool! Where do u work? 01:45-31 @Purple XD XD 01:45-36 I have a boyfriend tho XD 01:45-59 A regional chain of restaurants/ice cream stores called Braum's 01:46-27 Xd cool! 01:46-29 *totally did not just copt what I said to Astra what are you talking about* 01:46-36 *copy 01:46-47 Have you heard of it? 01:47-02 Heard of it.... Dont live near one tho 01:47-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:47-24 Well not a lot of people do XD 01:47-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:47-33 Xd lol 01:47-41 (Banana) 01:48-14 I had a very weird talk with glytch on discord last night.... 01:48-42 The fandoms discord that is 01:49-03 I was discussing it once with a guy who lives in AZ and he's looked it up and he's like "oh haha nearest one is in Texas* 01:49-29 Haven't you learned not to talk with Glytch? 01:49-45 oh wow lol. Glytch threatened to hack me 01:50-01 Also brb I've got dishes to wash up real quick 01:50-05 Yea, but he/she leaves messages on my wall 01:50-11 Oki 01:50-21 Astra, are you on the discord? 01:50-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:51-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-24 No 01:51-24 ;-; 01:51-25 Hewwo again 01:51-28 Heyaa 01:51-33 Aww, you should join 01:51-38 yeah : p 01:51-44 Purple r u gonna respond to RP? 01:51-49 Xd just to lazy to? 01:52-37 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-44 (Sits in corner) 01:53-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-09 (Aloneness) 01:53-23 nuuu 01:53-34 Criii 01:54-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-07 I was waiting for you and doing dishes geez 01:55-24 Oooh 01:55-25 XD 01:55-34 Xd xd 01:56-57 I have at least some semblance of a life you know XD 01:57-04 Ik XD 01:57-14 Xd that made me laugh idk why 01:57-19 There, i.I'm done 01:57-23 *I'm 01:57-34 Xd 01:58-00 I have a weird sense of humor Guineapigs... 01:58-14 Same here -_- 01:58-31 Puns and Sarcasm 01:58-34 I am very punny 01:58-36 Question: who here ships their oc with Cole? 01:58-41 ME 01:58-47 I HAVE ONE 01:58-49 AYUKO X COLE 01:58-50 Dang, I do to : P 01:58-53 Lol XD 01:58-59 But my main Sak 01:59-01 She's with Lloyd 01:59-05 LLOYD IS MINE 01:59-07 GOT IT?!?!? 01:59-08 XD 01:59-09 I ship jade x Cole, lol 01:59-10 A 01:59-13 XD 01:59-18 Ayuko x Cole is legit cute XD 01:59-34 Xd 01:59-36 @Astra: Do you remember when we'd all rp together and be taking turns so I wouldn't get lost and we'd constantly be shouting "NEXT" in the chat? XD 01:59-53 Xd wow, sad I missed that : P 02:00-05 @Purple yeah XD 02:00-19 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-21 NnNnNeEeExXtT!!!!!!!!! 02:00-23 XD 02:00-32 Hewwo tw38 02:00-38 NEEEEEXT! 02:00-43 Im back, ello everyone! 02:00-49 Hi! 02:00-56 Idk why but nEXT!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:01-09 Hoi 02:01-12 Can anyone explain to me why people are shipping Greenflame? 02:01-19 Idk 02:01-21 I hate that ship 02:01-26 it should die in heck 02:01-29 Sigh. One of life's mysterys. 02:01-31 Soyd forever bOI 02:01-35 IT MAKES NO SENSE 02:01-36 Llakura/Soyd XD 02:01-44 I ship lloyd\harumi tho XD 02:01-53 *megalovania intensifies* 02:01-55 I ship Lloyd x Nya. 02:01-55 *goes into fandom nerd mode* 02:02-01 I HATE BOTH OF DEM SHIPS 02:02-04 Wait, realy??!!!! 02:02-07 Nya is Jays for one thing 02:02-12 and Harumi is dead to me 02:02-13 XD 20:14-12 Ello? 21:23-24 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-37 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~